<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Relief by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991646">Sweet Relief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tanaka Gundham, Gay, Gay Sex, Hinata Hajime Swears, Island Mode (Dangan Ronpa), Loss of Virginity, M/M, My First Smut, POV Third Person, They think it's underage but it technically isn't, Top Hinata Hajime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>basically a gundham x hajime one shot</p>
<p>18+</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Tanaka Gundham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Relief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gundham stumbled around the island, a pestering feeling spreading in the bottom of his stomach. He knew exactly what this feeling was, and that it was a basic human desire. He was glad that he had left the Deva's back in his cottage as his 'horniness levels were off the chart' as Kazuichi would put it. He continued aimlessly wandering around the island, until a certain cottage caught his eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hajime's cottage stood infront of him, and he knocked on the door. Hajime opened his door, and noticed Gundham on the outside, a look of desire in his face. Hajime smirked internally, immediately noticing what Gundham was going to ask. Hajime invited the overlord of ice into his room, and locked the door secretly behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, what brings you here Gundham?" Hajime asked, feigning a sense of ignorance. </p>
<p>"H-help," Gundham rasped out, hunger in his eyes. He cursed himself internally for the voice crack. </p>
<p>"Elaborate," Hajime said bluntly, his face displaying a deadpan expression.</p>
<p>"As you mortals would say, I am 'Horny' and I need a release," Gundham extended, his fingers hooking when he uttered the word horny. Hajime looked up and down at the boy infront of him, biting his lip.</p>
<p>"If you're sure. Tell me if you need to stop, okay?" Hajime asked, softness entering his tone and features bearing the end. Gundham nodded, and gulped as he prepared himself for the next moments. Hajime walked over to Gundham, and locked their lips. He guided the two of them over to the wall, bringing his hands down to Gundham's ass before they hit the wall. He gave Gundham a squeeze, and he moaned into the kiss. A growing hardness made itself known in Gundham's crotch area as he brought his hands up to Hajime's neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a minute of the kiss Hajime broke them apart, and grasped Gundham's hand. He pulled Gundham's over to the bed and Gundham immediately closed his eyes in embarrassment. Hajime brought his hand up Gundham's jaw, and gently stroked his jaw. Hajime bent over Gundham, and licked his ear. This sent shivers down Gundham's spine as he brought an arm up to cover his eyes, blocking out any light and 'protecting' him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How foolish was he to think that Hajime would hurt him? He knew he could easily overpower the tan man, and- "Don't worry Puppy, I won't hurt you. Let me remove your scarf and coat, alright?" Those soft words came streaming out of the man's mouth, and he immediately lost all sense of independence. He loved how soft Hajime was being, and wouldn't betray him. He slowly brought down his arms and let Hajime remove his coat and his scarf. He felt naked without them, but that didn't matter because of the unholy things they were about to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hajime removed his own tie, and brought his mouth back down to Gundham's. He pressed their lips together, and with slightly nibbled down on Gundham's lip in an attempt to invade his mouth with his tounge. It worked, and Gundham moaned into the kiss once again when he felt the foreign force inside of his mouth. Hajime gripped the hem of Gundham's shirt, and began bringing it up his stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hajime separated them, and Gundham whined as his shirt was removed. Hajime gripped his own shirt and unbuttoned it, throwing both shirts off to the side. "Hey puppy? Can you please remove your pants?" Hajime asked, and Gundham complied. How could he say no to that? The men removed their pants. Hajime left on his boxers and he spied the fact that Gundham was half way to being erect, and apparently hadn't been wearing boxers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gundham placed his arm over his eyes, once again feeling embarrassed. </p>
<p>"Puppy?" Hajime asked. "Can you remove your arm?" He asked, returning from who knows where. He placed a hand on Gundham's now erect cock, and Gundham hissed from the temperature difference. He shook his head.</p>
<p>"Please puppy," He wouldn't give in. He didn't want to see Hajime in his vulnerable state. "For me, puppy," Hajime asked, and Gundham gave in. He couldn't say no to that voice. He removed his arm and opened his eyes, looking at the soft expression the boy above him had. "You can close them again puppy, I have a present for you" Hajime said, and Gundham promptly closed them, awaiting his present.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hajime brought a folded black top to Gundham's eyes, and tied it around his eyes. "There we go, isn't that much better?" Hajime asked, and Gundham nodded. This was much more comfortable, and he was glad for it. "Now then, puppy, shall we begin?" Hajime asked, making his hand known once again as he slightly pumped the taller's dick. 'We can go as slow as you want,"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gundham let out a soft moan as Hajime slightly quickened his pumps. His hips involuntarily trusted up, and Hajime took this as an invitation to go faster. "Open your mouth, puppy." Hajime commanded softly, and Gundham obliged. Hajime stuck in three fingers, and Gundham sucked them, like a baby and it's thumb. Hajime them pulled them out, and with a lubed up finger he pressed his finger to Gundham's entrance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm going to put my fingers inside of you puppy, is that alright?," Hajime asked, and Gundham nodded. As the finger entered, Gundham let out a broken moan. Hajime slowly moved it in and out, following the pace of his other hand. Hajime then slowly entered another finger, and slowly began to scissor his fingers apart. Gundham began to squeeze around the fingers, still getting used to the foreign intrusion. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hajime pressed in a third finger, and almost fully removed his presence at Gundham's dick. Gundham would have complained if he wasn't focused on the 3 fingers being put up his ass hole. Hajime suddenly removed his fingers, and moved away. "H-Hajime?" Gundham asked, the comfort from the makeshift blindfold becoming an endless void. Hajime returned with a bottle of lube, and pressed his lips against Gundham. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm so sorry puppy, I didn't mean to leave you alone. I promise I won't do it again, okay?" Hajime spoke, caressing Gundham's cheek. Gundham sniffled, and nodded slightly. Hajime removed his boxers, and covered his dick in lube. "I'm going to enter you, okay?" Hajime asked, pressing the tip of his dick against Gundham's entrance. Gundham nodded, making a slight noise of approval. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hajime's head was enveloped by the slightly stretched out hole, and Gundham hissed. "It's okay puppy, do you need something to hold onto?" Hajime asked, and Gundham nodded. Hajime leant over and grabbed a pillow from his bed, and handed it over to Gundham. Gundham latched onto it, and hissed as Hajime pushed further into Gundham. Gundham clenched around his dick, and Hajime brought a hand up to the leaking dick. Hajime pumped it, and continued pushing further and further in. Hajime's base was pressed up against the hole and his 8.5 inches were all encircled by Gundham's anus. Gundham let out a broken moan as Hajime struck against his prostate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm gonna move now, okay puppy?" Hajime asked, and got a confirmation nod from Gundham. Hajime slowly pulled out, and slammed all the way back in, pressing against Gundham's prostate. "You've been such a good boy for me puppy, you deserve all the pleasure in the world," Hajime mumbled, as Gundham cried out in pain and pleasure. Hajime directed his shallow thrusts toward Gundham's g-spot and his dick started to press against it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pleasure was immense, and in combination with Hajime's jerking him off Gundham moaned wildly. After a few minutes of the amazing feeling Gundham was practically bursting, and when Hajime said "It's okay puppy, you can mhave your release," Gundham sprayed white ropes onto his stomach, and he clenched around Hajime. Hajime then filled up Gundham with his cum, and nearly collapsed on Gundham. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fantasies began to fill Gundham's head, and one in particular began to make itself known. He wanted to suck Hajime off, all whilst Hajime praised him for being a good boy. He loved that so much, he didn't know how but he just did. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gundham grabbed Hajime's hand and began sucking on his index finger, a way to deal with riding out the high of release. Hajime pulled out, and placed a toy inside of Gundham, making sure his cum couldn't escape. "Puppy, if you want something to suck on, want to suck me off?" Hajime asked, on the tail end of his high. Gundham eagerly nodded, taking out Hajime's fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hajime moved Gundham onto the floor, and stood up infront of him. Hajime guided his puppy's mouth to his dick, and Gundham took the length and placed it into his mouth. He began forcing the dick down his throat, and he began to deep throat it. He wanted to give Hajime all the pleasure he could, be hthe best puppy ever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hajime pressed his dick further down his puppies throat, and Gundham accepted it. He slurped up the precum that was beading on the end of Hajime's dick, and it tasted salty, but he loved it. After a while Hajime bucked his hips and emptied himself inside of Gundham's throat. Gundham loved the taste, and drank it all down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hajime brought Gundham up to the bed again, and followed behind him. "Bring your ass up, please puppy," Hajime commanded again and Gundham obliged. Hajime removed the toy, and Gundham whined. Hajime bent down to the ass and licked it, essentially drinking the cum out of his puppy's ass. Gundham moaned with pleasure, his dick throbbing once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Want me to sort that out for you puppy?" Hajime asked, looking down at the dick. Gundham nodded, too blissed out to care. Hajime brought his mouth down to his puppy's cock, and began sucking. Gundham moaned and buckled up inside of Hajime's mouth, making Hajime gag. Hajime didn't care, and continues to suck the 8 inch dick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few minutes of sucking Gundham came with a shout, and Hajime swallowed all of the semen. He moved Gundham over to the sofa, and cleaned up the bed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Puppy, want to sleep with me?" Hajime asked, and Gundham nodded sleepily. Hajime carried Gundham over to the bed and Gundham snuggled into Hajime's chest. They drifted off to sleep. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>can you tell I got lazy at the end? anyways thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>